Such a generator is commonly driven by an internal combustion engine.
In conventional manner a lighting tower comprises a plurality of discharge lamps, usually four lamps, and in order to start them they require a voltage to be relatively high.
The light efficiency of the lamps depends on the frequency of the electrical power supply, and it tends to increase with increasing frequency.
In known installations, the lamps are powered with the help of ballasts that produce the high voltage for starting the lamps. The presence of such ballasts increases the cost of the installation.
US 2004/0245879 discloses an axial flux generator having a rotor disk of with a pole count that is high. The stator is made with a low-loss magnetic material that is relatively expensive. In addition, the rotor needs to be positioned accurately in the axial direction relative to the stator, since the airgap is determined by its axial clearance. That makes it necessary to provide a bearing that acts as an axial abutment on the engine or on the generator, and that can increase the cost thereof.
There exists a need to benefit at low cost from an installation that comprises a lighting tower, while also providing satisfactory light efficiency.
The invention seeks to satisfy this need.